swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal: TV Series
''Swamp Thing'' (1990) Season 1 File:The Emerald Heart title card.jpg|The Emerald Heart File:The Living Image title card.jpg|The Living Image File:The Death of Dr. Arcane title card.jpg|The Death of Dr. Arcane File:Legend of the Swamp Maiden title card.jpg|Legend of the Swamp Maiden File:Spirit of the Swamp title card.jpg|Spirit of the Swamp File:Blood Wind title card.jpg|Blood Wind File:Grotesquery title card.jpg|Grotesquery File:Natural Enemy title card.jpg|Natural Enemy File:Treasure title card.jpg|Treasure File:New Acquaintance title card.jpg|New Acquaintance File:Falco title card.jpg|Falco File:From Beyond the Grave title card.jpg|From Beyond the Grave File:The Shipment title card.jpg|The Shipment File:Birth Marks title card.jpg|Birth Marks File:Dark Side of the Mirror title card.jpg|Dark Side of the Mirror File:Silent Screams title card.jpg|Silent Screams File:Walk a Mile in My Shoots title card.jpg|Walk a Mile in My Shoots File:The Watchers title card.jpg|The Watchers File:The Hunt title card.jpg|The Hunt File:Touch of Death title card.jpg|Touch of Death File:Tremors of the Heart title card.jpg|Tremors of the Heart File:The Prometheus Parabola title card.jpg|The Prometheus Parabola Season 2 File:Night of the Dying title card.jpg|Night of the Dying File:Love Lost title card.jpg|Love Lost File:Mist Demeanor title card.jpg|Mist Demeanor File:A Nightmare on Jackson Street title card.jpg|A Nightmare on Jackson Street File:Better Angels title card.jpg|Better Angels File:Children of the Fool title card.jpg|Children of the Fool File:A Jury of His Fears title card.jpg|A Jury of His Fears File:Poisonous title card.jpg|Poisonous File:Smoke and Mirrors title card.jpg|Smoke and Mirrors File:This Old House of Mayan title card.jpg|This Old House of Mayan File:Sonata title card.jpg|Sonata Season 3 File:Dead and Married title card.jpg|Dead and Married File:Powers of Darkness title card.jpg|Powers of Darkness File:Special Request title card.jpg|Special Request File:What Goes Around, Comes Around title card.jpg|What Goes Around, Comes Around File:Fear Itself title card.jpg|Fear Itself File:Changes title card.jpg|Changes File:Destiny title card.jpg|Destiny File:Tatania title card.jpg|Tatania File:Mirador's Brain title card.jpg|Mirador's Brain File:Lesser of Two Evils title card.jpg|Lesser of Two Evils File:Revelations title card.jpg|Revelations File:Easy Prey title card.jpg|Easy Prey File: The Handyman title card.jpg|The Handyman File:Future Tense title card.jpg|Future Tense File:Hide in the Night title card.jpg|Hide in the Night File:Pay Day title card.jpg|Pay Day File:The Return of LaRoche title card.jpg|The Return of LaRoche File:Rites of Passage title card.jpg|Rites of Passage File:Never Alone title card.jpg|Never Alone File:A Most Bitter Pill title card.jpg|A Most Bitter Pill File:The Curse title card.jpg|The Curse File:Judgment Day title card.jpg|Judgment Day File:Eye of the Storm title card.jpg|Eye of the Storm File:Vendetta title card.jpg|Vendetta File:The Hurting title card.jpg|The Hurting File:The Burning Times title card.jpg|The Burning Times File:The Specter of Death title card.jpg|The Specter of Death File:Cross-Fired title card.jpg|Cross-Fired File:Patient Zero title card.jpg|Patient Zero File:The Chains of Forever title card.jpg|The Chains of Forever File:In the Beginning title card.jpg|In the Beginning File:Brotherly Love title card.jpg|Brotherly Love File:An Eye for an Eye title card.jpg|An Eye for an Eye File:Yo Ho Ho title card.jpg|Yo Ho Ho File:Heart of Stone title card.jpg|Heart of Stone File:Romancing Arcane title card.jpg|Romancing Arcane File:Swamp of Dreams title card.jpg|Swamp of Dreams File:Heart of the Mantis title card.jpg|Heart of the Mantis File:That's a Wrap title card.jpg|That's a Wrap Swamp Thing (1991) File:The Un-Men Unleashed.jpg|The Un-Men Unleashed File:To Live Forever.jpg|To Live Forever File:Falling Red Star.jpg|Falling Red Star File:Legend of the Lost Cavern.jpg|Legend of the Lost Cavern File:Experiment in Terror.jpg|Experiment in Terror Swamp Thing (2019) File:The Marais swamp impales some fishermen.png|Pilot File:102 swap-thing photo03.jpg|Worlds Apart File:He Speaks promotional still.png|He Speaks Category:Lists Category:Movies & Television